Breaking Point
by Love In Spades
Summary: Kagome has not been back to the Feudal Era in many years.  She has completed college and is on her way to her first interview.  Will Tashio Corporation's CEO hire her?  She is baffled when she sees who exactly is the CEO.
1. Interview

Chapter One

Words- 1,478

Rating- M (Rating may change.)

I do not own Inuyasha.

Edited.

Interview

The fine fragrance of my perfume happily danced across my sun kissed skin as I sprayed it on my bare body. With my makeup done perfectly and my brand new expensive perfume, I felt as if nothing could screw up my day. After taking a long and deep breath while glancing at the mirror to make sure everything was in order, I went to my closet.

I pulled out the outfit that I have been waiting all my life to wear; an A-line skirt and a red blouse- the ideal interview outfit. I dressed it off with a red head band and tossing my hair softly. My hair reached my hips, so it was too much to put up in a nice bun.

After I buttoned every last button on my blouse, I made my way into the kitchen. Before I walked threw the threshold I could smell bacon and eggs. A smile crossed my face. The sight that greeted me warmed my heart. Momma was cooking a huge breakfast with her apron on. She turned around and looked at me with a smile on her face.

"Kagome! You are up. That's good. I didn't want to yell for you because my throat is sore. Also I just couldn't leave the food. I didn't want your special breakfast to burn." Momma turned back to the strove to stir the rice. I walked over to see what she was cooking just for me. The menu included bacon, eggs, rice, miso, and toast.

"Oh momma…you didn't have to!" I threw my hands around her and nuzzled my nose in her neck. "You are the best." I let go of her and went to the refrigerator. "Feeling better? You said your throat is still sore…"

"Yes it is still sore, but I feel great. You know my throat is always the last thing to hurt whenever I get a cold." She gave me a huge smile and turned back to the food. So far this morning is going great.

I brewed tea and set the table. After I finished I set about getting my grandfather and brother. I shuddered at the thought of waking up Souta. He was worse than me when it came to waking someone up early in the morning. I slightly cursed his teenage hormones.

Breakfast was a delightful affair. Momma did not talk much because of her throat though. Souta's head almost fell in his plate many times. Grandpa could not be quiet about demons, which is normal. I had to hurry and eat though because I did not want to be late. I gave momma one last hug before I left.

"Sis!" Souta ran out the door and caught my arm.

"Yes?" I couldn't believe Souta ran outside

o(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)o

The train ride to Tashio Corporation was entertaining. An old woman sat next to me. Her short grey hair bobbed whenever she told her stories. She kept repeating to me how giant snakes were going to eat the train. I tried to make conversation with the woman.

Not many people must talk to her is what I kept thinking. I tried hard to hold my laughter in. I did pity the woman, but she was just too funny. After I exited the train I clutched my stomach as laughter wracked through my body. Breakfast then a show.

I walked two blocks and then I was standing in front of Tashio Corporation Headquarters. The building was black and a huge silver crescent mood adored the huge double doors. I crossed my fingers before going inside.

When I walked into the large sixty-four story building, I noticed that many of the women and men walking around in the lobby were wearing designer clothes. I cursed my wallet. I do hope that my lack of wardrobe would not hinder my chances on getting a great job. The world is a sad place for it to rely on outer appearance rather than what is on the inside, but that is just how it is in the real world.

I kept my head held high and walked to the end of the lobby where three receptionist were seated. One of the receptionist was too busy with a phone call. The one in the middle was typing a little to fast on a computer. The third just looked at me as if she had not a care in the world.

"May I help you?" The third receptionist asked. She flipped her long jet black hair behind her right shoulder and cocked an eyebrow. Why did people have to act all high-and-mighty?

"I am here for an interview," I said softy. I twisted the ring on my right hand, a nervous habit of mine.

"Yes. Ms. Higerrashi?" I nodded my head in response. " Sixty-third story. When you exit the elevator go all of the way down the hallway. Mr. Tashio's office door is quite noticeable so you should not miss it. Mr. Tashio rarely gets new employees." The receptionist looked at me with a smug look. "Good luck."

I did not say a word to the lady. Why should I when she was being such a crude? Silently I entered one of the five elevators and pressed the button leading to the sixty-third story. Luckily no one else entered the elevator. Soon the machine was off to the top of the building. I prayed that all would go well. Maybe Mr. Tashio was a very nice man.

"I'm sure he is…."

A man with that much money and such rude employees….

More than likely not a nice person.

I closed my eyes and listened to the dings the elevator made whenever it would past up a floor. The music playing in the background only made me feel more nervous. It was just too unoriginal. It reminded me that I am going to a very important interview. If only I had my iPod.

Before I realized it the door was opening. I took one big breath in and out. I sighed to myself when I looked out into the hallway. Black marble flooring and white curtains were the only things in the hallway. I walked down the corridor until I came onto a very large silver door. On the silver door was a crescent moon. I closed my eyes once more.

"Here goes nothing," I whispered to myself. Encouragement goes a long way. I delicately knocked on the large door. From what I heard Mr. Tashio is a great businessman with many talents. Thank God for the internet. The only thing that I could not find was a picture of him. There was one thing the internet did rave about. The women that did happen to glance at him wrote…

That he was the most attractive man in the entire world.

No matter, I thought, I do not find men appealing anymore. I am not a lesbian, just nothing could compare to the Feudal Era's men, or rather demons. The demanding battles and the tradition had me drawn in. A man or demon in those days knew how to treat a woman like a princess. The demons in those days were so alluring because of their fighting styles and family history. Nothing in this time period could compare.

I haven't been on one date since the well closed up and left me here. I don't even know what happened. Did Inuyasha and Kikiyo live happily ever after? I wish I knew the answer. They both deserved contentment in life after what they both went through.

"Enter." The command from the other side of the door made me jump. I knocked about a minute ago. Mr. Tashio must be really busy.

The voice sounded oddly familiar, but I did not pay it any mind. I opened the large door and closed it behind me. Suddenly a powerful aura hit me. The force was so strong., almost as strong as a hurricane. I tried to get my miko powers in control, but after years of not using them I failed. Pink power rushed out of my person.

I knew that demons lived in this era. Some of their aura's were just to big to hid. Apparently, Mr. Tashio was one of those demons with a huge aura. His aura screamed of raw power…it was extremely familiar. After a few seconds I clamed down. Quickly I turn around to apologize.

The sight that greeted me was just too much. The man sitting at a large wooden desk was all to familiar indeed. Panic began to rush through my veins and into my head. My heart was rapidly pumping. My eyes could not possibly get any wider.

Sitting in the desk before me was, and probably still is, the most dangerous and deadly demon in the country. Possibly the world.

Not to mention one of the most gorgeous. 


	2. Thank You and Cry

Chapter Two

Words- 2,332

Rating- M

I do not own Inuyasha.

**Thank You and Cry.**

He was looking at me too, though his surprise only laid within his amber eyes. The mouse in his right hand was crushed. One silver eyebrow made it's way further up his forehead. In all of my years that I have traveled in the Feudal Era I never seen him look so astonished, even we traveled together for those two months before the battle. During the few minutes of extremely of awkward silence I glanced at his features. Nothing changed. His hair was braided and fell to the floor. His markings were not there though, but I knew that it was a simple concealment spell.

The only thing that drew my attention was the fact that his other arm was there. I remember then five years ago that I made a silent wish for his arm to return before I was forced back to this time. Did the jewel grant both wishes?

"Miko?" My eyes immediately were drawn to his. His voice sounded shocked.

"Yes?" My eyes found there way to the floor. I just could not look at him. Suddenly his shoes were in my line of sight. I did not hear him move and he was so fast, just like how I knew him in the past. He was even more powerful if that was possible. A pale clawed finger lifted my chin. Our eyes met.

"It is indeed you." He dropped his hand back to his side. I looked at him as he spaced out. He was thinking. He looked at me and chuckled. My eyes widen. I never heard the mighty Sesshoumaru laugh quietly, in fact I don't think anyone has.

"And you come here for an interview to become my new personal assistant. Faith confuses this Sesshoumaru. Come." I followed like an obedient puppy.

Sesshoumaru sat in his huge comfortable chair behind his big desk. As he got cozy in his chair he pointed to his desk.

"What?" I was confused. What did he want me to do? He was always confusing to me.

"Sit." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I did not ask any questions. I just sat. I crossed my legs. I was directly in front of him sitting on his desk. Did he not see how wrong this was? I blushed. The hard wood was cold against my bottom.

His hands gripped the arms of his chair. His knuckles were white.

Is he angry?

The thought freaked me out. He could easily kill me and get rid of my body. He had money and power. Fear wracked throughout my body.

"Miko, calm yourself. There is no need to have fear toward this Sesshoumaru." His hands let out of the arms of the chairs when he said this. He folded them in his lap. His jet black Armani suit looked good against this alabaster skin. Something shinny caught my eye. Are those diamond cufflinks?

Well duh, I said to myself. Tashio corp. is one of the most wealthiest businesses in the world.

"I would like to thank you. I have been wanting to give my thanks to you for some time." Sesshoumaru looked me dead in my eyes. His face was emotionless, but his amber eyes swirled with passion.

He was telling the truth. The great demon, that probably is still known as a very deadly person, thanked me. Just like all those years ago when he said very nice things to me.

I had to ask. "Thanks for what my lord?" I was beyond shocked. For some odd reason whenever he says anything nice I freak out. The great lord Sesshoumaru saying thanks was just too much to handle. I pondered what he could be talking about. Nothing at all came to mind. Perhaps the years were just too much to handle for the cold lord? I do hope he is not senile….

"I would like to thank you," He stopped in mid sentence and looked at me. "Kagome, I would appreciate it if you would at least look me in the eyes as I apologize. You of all humans should know that I do not do this often, if ever. Miko?" His clawed hand lifted my head. I was so shocked that I could not even look him in his amber eyes.

Eyes of one of the deadliest demons to ever walk this earth. One that respected me.

My entire body shook. "Miko…there is no need for you to fear me." I nodded against his hand. He was absolutely right. I was being such a little wimp. Just five years ago I was battling demons. I must have killed thousands during that time in my life. I even faced this very demon that is holding my face, though I always felt a strange fearful feeling toward him, not that I will tell him that. What happened to me? I was never this strange before a demon . Apparently those fives years of a boring _human_ life took their toll on me.

Finally I gathered enough common sense and courage to point my very eyes at his eyes. His stare was mesmerizing. I nodded my head silently asking for him to continue on and explain.

He smirked then. He took his hand away and sat back in his comfortable chair without breaking eye contract with me. The second his hand left my chin I felt cold again.

"I would like to thank you Kagome. My reasons for thanking you pertain to you wishing on the jewel. I was aware that only a selfless wish was the only wish to rid of the damnable thing. I feared that Inuyasha would want to be a full demon, thus my reasons for joining your group across Japan all of those years ago. I had to make sure that you would make the right wish and get rid of the damnable thing.

"If Inuyasha had been turned into a full demon, he would have died by my hands the second he turned. His blood and mind are not strong enough to handle it. I would have no regrets if that were the case, but it was not. I did not know if you would wish the right wish or not. Remember that I was standing near you looking in your eyes. We were alone in a clearing next to a small waterfall."

"I remember my Lord." My eyes were growing wider with every word he spoke. His words were like water making my seeds of fascination rise. I needed to hear the rest fast before I exploded.

"Very good." He sat up in his chair with his face near my knees. His eyes still locked with mine.

"I was looking something in your eyes before you made your wish…"

Sesshoumaru's voice was drowned out by the very vivid flashback that swept me off my feet.

* * *

><p><em>The jewel was finally completed after all of this time. Everyone was staring at the jewel that was currently nestled against my beast. I held it tighter, afraid that it would disappear along with my wonderful friends, friends that have become family. I looked at Miroku and Sango…they looked so beautiful together while holding hands. They both smiled at me then looked into each other's eyes. If there was a love ever so true it was their love. I looked to the right of me.<em>

_Shippo held his breath. He was so scared of losing me, his mother. The young fox kit was more than just a son though, he was much more. The two of us stood for peace. A demon and miko that have a family relation beyond blood. Our souls held each other. I looked toward Inuyasha._

_Just months ago I let go of my love for him. It was just not meant to be I realized. He was meant to live the rest of his days with __Kikyo__. Over the last few months my romantic love for Inuyasha turned into more of a family love. A love between a brother and a sister. Just three days ago we talked about our relationship and were both happy that we felt the same exact way. I even kissed him on the cheek and called him "brother."_

_Inuyasha smiled at me and I smiled back. Everything was perfect…almost. I looked right in front of me. Standing just a three yards away from me was the ever so regal Lord of the West. He and his small group joined us just two months ago. I smiled at him. He slowly brought the corners of his mouth up. He was happy the jewel was in one piece and in my very hands._

_Sesshoumaru and I were not always the best of friends. We bickered constantly about every little thing. Sometimes I would start something, then other times he would. We would sometimes talk at night when everyone was sleeping. He would mostly ask about the future. He was a curious creature by nature it seemed._

_I was still afraid of him though. Every time we would argue or talk I would get extremely nervous. I suspected it to be fear. I never felt that way around anyone._

"_Kagome, you must make a wish." Sesshoumaru muttered in his deep baritone voice. He stepped closer then and looked right into my eyes. I could read him enough to know he was looking for something. The problem was I did not know what he was looking for._

_Every single person in the clearing was holding their breath. They were all waiting for me to make a single selfless wish. I had three years to think of a wish…._

_But I did not know what to wish for. I looked right into Sesshoumaru's eyes then. He nodded in understanding at my silent message. He turned around and walked toward the forest. "Come," was all that he said. I hesitated a bit, but soon followed. Everyone else in the large clearing stood where they were._

_I heard a small whimper. It came from Inuyasha. I turned around and walked toward him. _

"_Everything will be okay. I need time to think about the perfect wish. I promise that I won't disapear, Inu." I rubbed his ears then ran toward where Sesshoumaru disappeared into the woods. I was afraid that I would not find him, but he was waiting for me just yards away. When he saw that I seen him he kept walking. I caught up to him and walked along side him, the nervous feeling I get around him working it's way into my body._

"_You know," he started, "That that was a promise you cannot keep." He looked at him then. He was completely right._

"_If I didn't say that Lord Sesshoumaru, then Inuyasha wouldn't have let me go with you." I kept walking with my head held high. I knew there was a great chance that I would never see them again. The pain wreaked my heart. It had to be done though, and I was more than willing to sacrifice myself for my friend's safety. The world would never be safe with the jewel. I had to rid of it._

_We walked into another clearing. It was beautiful with the small waterfall and flowers. It was a great scene to see, especially if it was my last. "Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru for bringing me here." I smiled at him. The smiled was returned._

"_You are brave." That statement shocked the crap out of me. Sesshoumaru never said anything good about anybody. Mainly humans._

"_Thank you," was all that I said. The feeling of fear creped into me once more, only stronger than ever this time._

"_I was stating only fact. I respect you as well. Miko, you must make a wish." He seemed to let down his cold exterior. His tone sounded so sad…but why? I became confused._

_I knew then right at that moment what wish I would make. I smiled at him once more and held the jewel in my hands with all that I was worth. I poured every once of pureness from my soul into the tiny jewel. It glowed with the power of the sun._

"_I see you know what to wish for…" I nodded my head and he looked me dead in my eyes. I could not tell what was hidden behind those amber eyes._

_I held the jewel up. "I wish for peace." It may have seemed simple, but in fact those four words spoke volumes. Just last week Sesshoumaru told me of a possible war between all demons. I shuddered at the thought when he told me. I silently wished for Sesshoumaru to gain his arm as well._

_The jewel burst into was seemed like a million pieces then and light engulfed Lord Sesshoumaru and I. I felt a single arm around my waist. _

_Them darkness consumed me._

_I woke up inside the well. I looked up and saw the well house._

_I was back in my time._

_I was depressed for a couple of months, but soon I started to only remember the happy memories. I began going to college and earned a degree in business and in art. I decided to try and live a normal life, no matter how boring it was._

* * *

><p>"I remember everything as if it was everything. I haven't thought about much from the past I a while, it only depresses me, if you could understand…" My glaze dropped to the floor and my eyes watered just a little. My entire life was ripped from me. I spent most of my time in the Feudal Era…I called it home. I was an idiot to do so.<p>

Sesshoumaru pulled me into his arms and held me close as I cried. I did not cry once every since the jewel sent me here. Not once. Now I was bawling my eyes out on Sesshoumaru…one of the deadliest demons to have lived.

And who deeply respects me.

**Author Note:**

To those who wanted me to update…here you are. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story. Those reviews make me happy and I do hope to get more in the future. As I said, I love stories with a twist. This story may have many twists and turns. J

P.S. I edited chapter one. Whenever I am sick and decided to write, nothing good comes out of my head.


End file.
